farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Модуль:Convert/doc
Модуль конвертирует значение из одних единиц измерения в другие. Например: * → The module is called using a template—parameters passed to the template are used by this module to control how a conversion is performed. For example, units can be abbreviated (like kg), or displayed as names (like kilogram), and the output value can be rounded to a specified precision. For usage information, see . The template that invokes this module is: * Template:Convert The following modules are required: * Модуль:Convert — (this module) code to convert units * Модуль:Convert/data — unit definitions * Модуль:Convert/text — text messages, and parameter names and values The following modules are optional and are used only if required and if the module exists: * Модуль:Convert/extra — extra (temporary) unit definitions; used if a unit is not found in Модуль:Convert/data * Модуль:ConvertNumeric — code to spell an input value in words (only English is supported) The following help pages are available: * — overview * — describes error and warning messages; messages link to this page so it is required when the module is copied to another wiki * — overview of units A page containing a convert error is added to one of the following categories, providing the page is in a specified namespace (articles, by default): * Категория:Convert invalid units * Категория:Convert invalid options Units are defined in the wikitext of the master list of units. * Модуль:Convert/documentation/conversion data/doc — master list of unit definitions * Модуль:Convert/makeunits — translates wikitext from the master list to Lua * Обсуждение модуля:Convert/makeunits — makeunits results; copy the text to Модуль:Convert/data Модуль:Convert/data is transcluded into every page using the convert module, so experimenting with a new unit in that module would involve a significant overhead. The Module:Convert/extra module is an alternative which is only transcluded on pages with a unit that is not defined in the main data module. Песочница When making a change, copy the current modules to the sandbox pages, then edit the sandbox copies: * Модуль:Convert/sandbox * Модуль:Convert/data/sandbox * Модуль:Convert/text/sandbox * Модуль:Convert/extra/sandbox Use the following template to test the results (example ): * Template:Convert/sandbox Template:Convert/sandbox invokes Модуль:Convert/sandbox with parameter which causes convert to use the sandbox modules rather than the normal modules. The following should be used to test the results of editing the convert modules. * Модуль:Convert/tester — module to run tests by comparing template output with fixed text * Модуль:Convert/sandbox/testcases — templates to be tested, with expected outputs (uses the tester module) * Обсуждение модуля:Convert/sandbox/testcases — view test results It is not necessary to save the testcases page before viewing test results. For example, Модуль:Convert/sandbox/testcases could be edited to change the tests. While still editing that page, paste (without quotes) into the page title box under «Preview page with this template», then click «Show preview». Конфигурация The template that invokes this module can define options to configure the module. For example: * : Sets the decimal mark to be a comma, and the thousands separator to be a dot. Other options, with default values, are: * |maxsigfig=14 — maximum number of significant figures * |nscat=0 — namespaces (comma separated) in which an error or warning adds a category to the page * |warnings=0 — 0 (zero) disables warnings; 1 shows important warnings; 2 shows all warnings An option in the template can specify that the sandbox versions of the modules be used. If specified, the text on the right-hand side of the equals sign must be the name of the subpage for each sandbox module. * |sandbox=sandbox — omit for normal operation All text used for input parameters and for output messages and categories can be customized. For example, at enwiki the option |lk=on can be used to link each displayed unit to its article. The «lk» and «on» can be replaced with any desired text. In addition, input and output numbers can be formatted and can use digits in the local language. See the translation guide for more information.